Prezenty
by byarenlight
Summary: Krótka, świąteczna historyjka.


„_Garnitur,_

_Walizka,_

_Płaszcz,_

_Pióro,_

_Sygnet,_

_Odżywka do włosów, wiesz która,_

_Etui na okulary,_

_Jedwabne rękawiczki._

_Jestem gotów zaoferować swoją pomoc w wyborze._

_Twój Draco!_"

Harry skrzywił się. Z nadzieją przejrzał listę jeszcze raz, oczekując, że magicznym sposobem zamiast przecinków pojawi się spójnik „lub". Nic z tego.

Draco na każde urodziny, imieniny i wszelkie święta (nawet narodowe!) dawał Harry'emu spis rzeczy, których potrzebował. Za piątym razem Harry przestał dziwić się, że życzenia zawsze są takie same. Po co Draco aż tyle sygnetów? Niedługo nie będzie mógł unieść rąk. A z czego jak z czego, ale z rąk Draco jakiś pożytek był… Nikt nie masował stóp jak on. Zresztą Harry nie miał porównania, bo żadna inna osoba nigdy nie masowała jego stóp.

I jeszcze to etui! Za pierwszym razem (to była lista na urodziny Draco) Harry'ego zdumiało, że ktoś, kto szczycił się niemalże sokolim wzrokiem, potrzebował futerału na okulary. Zdumienie ustąpiło miejsca gorzkiemu politowaniu, kiedy jakiś czas później otrzymał na własne urodziny dziwnie znajome etui.

W porządku — Harry i tak miał kasy jak lodu. Co prawda już za samą odżywkę do włosów można by wykarmić pół Etiopii, tylko kto by się tym przejmował? Może sami mieszkańcy Etiopii, ale wszystkim przecież nie dogodzisz. Harry mógł tylko cieszyć się, że rodzice zostawili mu w spadku majątek, który sam wciąż uzupełniał wspaniałymi zarobkami. Co by było, gdyby urodził się w rodzinie Weasleyów? Nie dość, że byłby biedny, to jeszcze rudy.

Harry zbeształ się mentalnie za niepoprawność swoich wywodów i westchnął; im więcej czasu spędzał z Draco, tym bardziej wyostrzał mu się dowcip. Sam nie wiedział, czy to źle, czy dobrze — po prostu ewoluował. Przystosowywał się. Chciał przetrwać.

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na listę i podniósł wzrok na Draco, który właśnie zjadał dwunaste ciastko z talerzyka.

— Zostawiłem ci jedno — powiedział z pełnymi ustami. Harry pomyślał, że nie tylko on się tutaj przystosowywał. Kto by przypuszczał, że dziedzic fortuny Malfoyów (teraz już nieistniejącej, niestety, Śmierciożercom mocno się oberwało po upadku Voldemorta) dopuści się tak niekulturalnego zachowania? Miotanie zaklęciami za plecami i niezbyt wymyślne przezwiska to jedno, ale mówienie z buzią pełną jedzenia?

— Draco — zaczął Harry. — Nie wydaje mi się, żeby były ci potrzebne wszystkie rzeczy z listy. Możemy coś wykreślić?

Draco zastanowił się przez chwilę.

— No dobrze. Wykreśl etui.

Harry zapałał nadzieją, że na tę Gwiazdkę dostanie wreszcie coś innego.

— Co jeszcze? — zapytał.

— Odżywkę. Sam kupię coś ojcu.

— A jedwabne rękawiczki?

— Ależ ty jesteś skąpy.

Harry westchnął.

— Nie o to chodzi. Nie mam czasu na łażenie po sklepach za prezentami dla siebie i twoich rodziców.

— Możemy pochodzić razem.

— Na to tym bardziej nie mam czasu, zajmie o połowę dłużej. I drożej.

— A więc jednak jesteś skąpy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— W takim razie może ja powinienem zrobić swoją listę?

— Czy ja ci wyglądam na świętego Mikołaja?

— Zjedz jeszcze jedno ciastko, to może zaczniesz.

— No nie. Sugerujesz, że jestem za gruby!

— Nie, skąd, Goyle. To znaczy Malfoy.

Draco przewrócił oczami.

— Wychowałem żmiję na własnej piersi. Czasem mnie zadziwiasz, Harry. Jeszcze półtora roku temu nie potrafiłeś sklecić zdania.

Harry zaśmiał się z pobłażaniem.

— Jestem w stanie wymienić co najmniej dwie sytuacje, kiedy to tobie zabrakło języka w gębie. I to już na drugim czy trzecim roku, mądralo.

Draco machnął ręką i podniósł się z fotela.

— Nie mam na to czasu.

— No jasne, musisz się przecież obijać.

— Zostawże mnie w końcu w spokoju.

— Znajdź sobie pracę! — krzyknął Harry za znikającym w drzwiach Draco. — Pasożyt…

„**PRZECIW**:

_Czasem doprowadza do szału_

_Plącze się pod nogami_

_Brudzi_

_Bałagani_

_Drogi w utrzymaniu_

_Głupi_

**ZA**:

_Jest do kogo gębę otworzyć_

_Można się przytulić._"

Draco nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Kartka zadygotała w jego dłoni, a serce załomotało w piersi. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie… no dobrze, kilka razy słyszał od Harry'ego, że jest pasożytem, że mieszka z Harrym tylko dlatego, że pasuje do firanek. Ale nie sądził, by to wszystko było na poważnie! Gdyby wiedział, to…

Co by zrobił?

Coś, co musiał zrobić teraz. Wyjaśnić sytuację. Wytłumaczyć, że każdy człowiek brudzi, bałagani i plącze się pod nogami. Powiedzieć Harry'emu, że sam jest głupi. I że po co Draco ma pracować, skoro pieniędzy z konta wystarczy im na jakiś czas, a nawet jeśli się skończą, to Harry przecież zarabia krocie?

Nie ma co, ładny prezent na Gwiazdkę! A Draco kupił temu dupkowi przepiękne etui! Westchnął ciężko. Argumenty „ZA" niezbyt go pocieszały — po pierwsze, ich liczba była trzy razy mniejsza od liczby argumentów „PRZECIW", a po drugie… Do cholery! „Jest do kogo gębę otworzyć" i „Można się przytulić"? A gdzie „Zajebisty seks", „Ubarwia moją szarą egzystencję" (no dobrze, to przesada, Harry nie bywał aż tak elokwentny) i „Kocham go nad życie"?

— Draco! — jego uszu dobiegło wołanie z salonu. — Żreć! — O, to właśnie ta Potterowa elokwencja.

Draco postawił kilka kroków i podparł się ściany. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Czy powinien powiedzieć Harry'emu, że znalazł jego obrzydliwą listę? Oczywiście, że tak. W przeciwnym razie zmuszony byłby udawać, że o niczym nie wie, a to z pewnością mu się nie uda. Od kiedy był z Harrym, coraz trudniejsze stawało się skrywanie uczuć.

Draco wmówił sobie, że jest bardziej wściekły niż smutny i wparował do uroczyście udekorowanego salonu z krzykiem na ustach:

— Ty gnoju!

Harry odwrócił się od okna i wlepił w Draco zszokowane spojrzenie.

— Ja?

— Tak, ty! Widzisz tu jakiegoś innego gnoja?

— Stoi naprzeciwko — zaśmiał się Harry.

Draco powstrzymał się od warknięcia.

— Przestań robić sobie żarty! — Wyciągnął w stronę Harry'ego listę „ZA" i „PRZECIW". — Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego? Za moimi plecami!

Harry przyjrzał się zapisanej kartce i wybałuszył oczy.

— Nie pomyślałem, że…

— Że to znajdę? Trzeba było lepiej to schować, a nie wrzucać do… — Draco urwał. Harry ukrył listę w koszu na bieliznę w jednej ze skarpet. — Nieważne. I sam jesteś głupi. I zużywasz o wiele więcej papieru toaletowego!

— A co to ma do rzeczy?

— Że sam jesteś drogi w utrzymaniu!

Harry zrobił krok w tył i uniósł obie ręce w geście bezradności.

— Teraz to już całkiem nic nie rozumiem. O co się wkurzasz?

Draco prychnął.

— Rzeczywiście jesteś głupi. Co byś poczuł, gdybym to ja zrobił coś takiego?

— A co powinienem poczuć? Zdziwiłbym się, może… Ale pewnie ucieszyłbym się — odparł Harry z wahaniem.

Draco poczuł się zbity z tropu i chociaż bardzo chciał, nie dał rady ponownie wpaść w furię.

— A z czego tu się cieszyć?

— No cóż, ja lubię zwierzęta.

— Harry, czy tobie coś na mózg padło? — zaniepokoił się Draco. — Co zwierzęta mają do tego?

— No przecież psy to zwierzęta, prawda?

Dezorientacja Draco rozrosła się do ogromnych rozmiarów. Mimo to przytaknął:

— Owszem. Psy to zwierzęta.

— No a ja kupiłem ci psa.

Draco szybko dodał dwa do dwóch i wybuchnął:

— Kupiłeś mi psa? Miał być garnitur! I sygnet! I…


End file.
